goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Moe and Joe Get in Dead Meat
DVD, Blu-ray and VHS Legend *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers the complete series ~ Graduate forever. *Disney movie DVDS ~ Graduate forever *Shimajirō DVDs and VHS ~ 100 years off. *Pokemon DVDs ~ 10 years off. *Scooby Doo Where Are You? ~ 9 years off. *What's New Scooby Doo ~ 8 years off. *Power Rangers Samurai ~ 7 years off. *Sailor Moon Crystal Complete series for Blu-ray ~ 6 years off. *The Secret of NIHM ~ 5 years off *An American Tail Movies ~ 4 years off *The Magic School Bus ~ 3 years off *Our Friend, Martin ~ 2 years off *Dragon Ball Z Complete Series for Blu-ray ~ 1 year off *Dragon Ball Complete Series for DVD ~ 10 months off *Indiana Jones Trilogy for Blu-ray ~ 9 months off *How The Grinch Stole Christmas (2000) ~ 8 months off *Dragon Ball GT Complete Series for Blu-ray ~ 7 months off *How The Grinch Stole Christmas (1966) ~ 6 months off *A Charlie Brown Christmas (1965) ~ 5 months off *It's The Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown ~ 4 months off *All Dogs Go to Heaven ~ 3 months off *Inuyasha ~ 2 months off *Naruto ~ 1 month off *One Piece ~ 30 weeks off *Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2001) ~ 25 weeks off *The Fairly Oddparents ~ Nothing happens *A Christmas Story ~ A talk after school *Shrek Movies ~ 1 hour detention *Shark Tale ~ 2 hour detention *Madagascar Trilogy for Blu-ray or DVD ~ 3 hour detention *Over the Hedge ~ 4 hour detention *Flushed Away ~ 5 hour detention *Antz ~ Detention for the rest of the day *Turbo ~ Suspension for 1 day *The Croods ~ Suspension for 2 days *Home (2015) ~ Suspension for 3 days *Clarence ~ Suspension for 4 days *Fritz the Cat ~ Suspension for 1 week *Coonskin ~ Suspension for 2 weeks *Blue Gender ~ Suspension for 4 weeks *Regular Show ~ Suspension for 5 weeks *Uncle Grandpa ~ Suspension for 6 weeks *Adventure Time ~ Suspension for 7 weeks *Samurai 7 ~ Suspension for 8 weeks *Eureka 7 ~ Suspension for 9 weeks *Mary and Max (2009) ~ Suspension for 10 weeks *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ~ Suspension for 11 weeks *Family Guy ~ Suspension for 1 month *South Park ~ Suspension for 2 months *American Dad! ~ Suspension for 3 months *Puss in Boots (2011) ~ Suspension for 4 months *Beavis and Butthead ~ Suspension for 5 months *Bob's Burgers ~ Suspension for 6 months *The Simpsons ~ Suspension for 7 months *Ghost in the Shell ~ Suspension for 8 months *Cowboy Bebop ~ Suspension for 9 months *The Missing Link (1980) ~ Suspension for 10 months *The Cleveland Show ~ Suspension for the whole school year *Project X (2012) ~ Expulsion for 5 weeks *21 Jump Street ~ Expulsion for 18 months *22 Jump Street ~ Expulsion for 1 year *One Thousand and One Arabian Nights ~ Expulsion for the whole school year and sent to Challenge Island, Japan permanently *Chicago 10 ~ Expulsion and sent to the Pride Lands permanently *Megamind ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Challenge Island, Japan permanently *Space Ghost Coast to Coast ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Challenge Island, Japan permanently *The Amazing World of Gumball ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Challenge Island, Japan permanently *Rick and Morty ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Challenge Island, Japan permanently *Futurama ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Challenge Island, Japan permanently *Archer ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to North Korea permanently *Happy Tree Friends ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to North Korea permanently *Mickey Mouse in Vietnam ~ Super Dead meat and permanent expulsion, permanently sent to North Korea permanently *The Ring ~ Hyper Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to China permanently *Bleach ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to China permanently *MAD ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to China permanently *Heavy Traffic ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Columbia *Angel Heart ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to India *Deadman Wonderland ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to North Korea permanently *Cleopatra: Queen of Sex ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, North Korea permanently *Kick-Ass ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to North Korea permanently *Kick-Ass 2 ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Challenge Island, Japan permanently *When the Wind Blows ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Uganda *Tarzoon: Shame of the Jungle ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Argentina *Squidbillies ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Ireland *Black Lagoon ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Challenge Island, Japan permanently *Samurai Champloo ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Challenge Island, Japan permanently *Blue Exorcist ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Russia *Zombieland ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Iran *The Grudge ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Iraq *Akira (1988) ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Syria *We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Egypt *The Boy in the Striped Pajamas (2008) ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to North Korea permanently *Coraline ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to North Korea permanently *The Land Before Time (1988) ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Challenge Island, Japan permanently *Titanic (1997) ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Challenge Island, Japan permanently *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (2005) ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Vietnam *Corpse Bride (2005) ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to North Korea permanently *Zit the Video ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to North Korea permanently *Team America: World Police (2004) ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to 1992 *Ted (2012) ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to 1993 *Watership Down ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to 1994 *Clannad After Story ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to 1995 *Corpse Party: Tortured Souls ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood permanently *Snow White and the Seven Perverts ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood permanently *The Big Bang (1987) ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood permanently *Shiki ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood permanently *Another ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood permanently *Ted 2 (2015) ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Challenge Island, Japan permanently *2012 (2009) ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Challenge Island, Japan permanently *Hey Good Lookin' ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Challenge Island, Japan permanently *Grave of the Fireflies ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood permanently *South Park Bigger, Longer and Uncut ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood permanently *Fullmetal Alchemist ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Prison for 7 Months *Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to 8 Months *Death Note ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Prison for 9 Months *Aqua Teen Hunger Force ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Prison for 10 Months *Code Geass ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Prison for 7 Years *Sword Art Online ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Prison for 8 Years *Sword Art Online II ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Prison for 9 Years *Akame ga Kill! ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Prison for 10 Years *Eden of the East ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Prison forever *Kill la Kill ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Prison for 5 minutes, then executed *The Plague Dogs ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to South Korea permanently *Boondocks ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to North Korea permanently *Space Dandy ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Beijing, China permanently *Attack on Titan ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to the Pride Lands, Tanzania permanently Transcript Part 1: Behavior VHS/DVD/Blu-ray PlayStationActionGuy3700: Alright, class! Today is Behavior DVD/Blu-ray/VHS Day! Here they come right now Iris: Yay, Me, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl and Azura got Mighty Morphin Power Rangers the complete series on dvds Giffany: Now Ford Pines, Yami Yugi, Megaman X, and Corrin will be so happy when they see this PlayStationActionGuy3700: congratulations, Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl and Azura, you girls have been the best students ever! Go to mark burnett's office and make him proud! Marie: Yeah! Me and Callie got The Little Mermaid trilogy on DVD! PlayStationActionGuy3700: Good job, Marie and Callie, go to the principal's office to excite him! Toad: Yes! Me, Toadette, and Toadburt got Shima Tora no Shimajirō: The Complete Series on DVD along with Hakken Taiken Daisuki! Shimajirō!: The Complete Series on DVD, Shimajirō Hesoka: The Complete Series on DVD, Shimajirō: A World of Wow Complete Vol. 1 on DVD, Shimajirō: A World of Wow Complete Vol. 2 on DVD, Shimajirō: A World of Wow Complete Vol. 3 on DVD, Shimajirō: A World of Wow Complete Vol. 4 on DVD and Shimajirō: A World of Wow Complete Vol. 5 on DVD!!! PlayStationActionGuy3700: That's right, Toad, Toadette, and Toadburt, you three get 100 years off, go to the principals office! Georgia: yaaaay, I got Pokemon dvds PlayStationActionGuy3700: good job, Georgia, go the principals office now! Star Butterfly: yay! Me and Marco got Scooby doo where are you? On DVD! PlayStationActionGuy3700: good job, star butterfly and Marco, you two get 9 years off, go to the principals office! Miette: hooray, me, trip and burgundy got what's new Scooby doo on DVD! PlayStationActionGuy3700: good job, miette, trip and burgundy, you get 8 years off, go to the principals office! Pacifica northwest: yeah! I got power rangers samurai on DVD! PlayStationActionGuy3700: good job, pacifica, you get 7 years off, go to the principals office! Wendy: great, me and soos got Sailor Moon Crystal complete series on DVD PlayStationActionGuy3700: good job, Wendy and soos, you two get 6 years off, go to the principals office! Boomboxer: yeah! I got the secret of NIMH PlayStationActionGuy3700: well done, boomboxer, you get 5 years off, go to the principals office now! Sky: yes, I got an American tail, fievel goes west, the treasure of Manhattan island and the mystery of the night monster! PlayStationActionGuy3700: good going, sky, you get 4 years off, go to the principals office now! Ella: that's what I'm talking about, I got the magic school bus! PlayStationActionGuy3700: good one, Ella, you get 3 years off, go to the principals office! lindsay: beautiful, I got our friend, Martin PlayStationActionGuy3700: bravo, lindsay, you get 2 years off, go to the principals office! purple toad: hooray, me, blue toad, yellow toad and green toad got Dragon ball z complete series for blu ray! PlayStationActionGuy3700: that's right, that's right, purple, blue, yellow and green toad, go to the principals office and enjoy your 1 year off! Jenny wakeman: cool, i got dragon z complete series for DVD PlayStationActionGuy3700: that's right jenny, you get 10 Months off, go to the principals office now! Lloyd nebulon: nice, me, Kurt and Eddie and got Indiana Jones trilogy PlayStationActionGuy3700: that's right Lloyd, Kurt and Eddie, you get 9 Months off, go to the principals office now! Ashley q: cool, we got how the grinch stole Christmas (2000) PlayStationActionGuy3700: Good, the Ashleys, you get 8 Months off, go to the principals office now! TJ: cool, me, Vince, spinelli, Gretchen and mikey got Dragon ball GT series PlayStationActionGuy3700: that's right, recess gang, you get 7 Months off, go to the principals office! Hustlers kid: yes, I got how the grinch stole Christmas (1966) PlayStationActionGuy3700: correct, hustler kid, you get 6 Months off, go to the principals office! Manji: Awesome, me and allix got a charlie brown Christmas (1965) PlayStationActionGuy3700: good job, manji and allix, you two get 5 Months off, go to the principals office! Nicky: yeah! Me, Elasta and Waka got It's the great pumpkin, Charlie Brown PlayStationActionGuy3700: That's right, Elasta, Nicky and waka, you three get 4 Months off, go to the principals office! Mike: YES!! Me and lexi got all dogs go to heaven PlayStationActionGuy3700: That's right, Mike and lexi, you two get 3 months off, go to the principals office Lightcore chase: cool, I got inuyasha PlayStationActionGuy3700: that's right, lightcore chase, you get 2 months off, go to the principals office! Vanellope: cool, we got naruto PlayStationActionGuy3700: that's right sugar rush racers, you racers get 1 month, go to the principals office! Douglas mcnoggin: Superdelle! I got one piece PlayStationActionGuy3700: well done, Douglas mcnoggin, you get 30 weeks off, go to the principals office! Foo: Hooray! Me, Jazzi, Noodle, Custard, Ka-Chung, and B.B. Jammies got Rock-A-Doodle on VHS! PlayStationActionGuy3700: Great job Save-Ums, you get 25 weeks off, go to the principals office! Rachel blackheart: ok, me, kemo, aria blaze, adagio dazzle, sonata dust, bloom, flora, stella, musa, tecna and aisha got the Fairly odd parents, so are we alright? PlayStationActionGuy3700: yes, Rachel blackheart, Kemo, the dazzlings and the winx mane six, find an empty seat. Momoi: ugh, i got a Christmas story PlayStationActionGuy3700: I'm sorry, Momoi, you don't have detention, just a talk after school, but still, go to the principals office. Coin Bro: great, just great! I got shrek movies on DVD! PlayStationActionGuy3700: That's right, Coin Bro, you have to go to detention for 1 hour, go to the principal's office! Cash Bro: Oh no, I got Shark Tale on of a DVD PlayStationActionGuy3700: that's right, Cash Bro, you have detention for 2 hours, you kept trying to get Tuck Carbunkle, Brad Carbunkle and Sheldon Lee into trouble, go to the principal's office! Hammer Bro: Oh no, I got Madagascar trilogy on DVD PlayStationActionGuy3700: that's right, Hammer Bro, you have detention for 3 hours, you kept trying to get throw hammers at students, go to the principals office now! Bad cop: no please, I got over the hedge PlayStationActionGuy3700: that's right, bad cop, you have detention for 4 hours, go to the principals office now! Mia: oh no, I got flushed away PlayStationActionGuy3700: that's right Mia from Mia and me, you have detention for 5 hours, go to the principals office now! Commander Peepers: nooooooo, me and not danielle perry got Antz PlayStationActionGuy3700: that's right, Commander Peepers and not danielle perry, you have detention for the rest of the day, commander Peepers, you tried to get wander into trouble, and not danielle perry, you kept impersonating the real danielle perry, go to the principals office now! Darlene: nooooooo! I got turbo! PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT, DARLENE, YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 1 DAY, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW! Lucy: wa wa wa wa wa wa! I got the croods PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT, LUCY VAN PELT, YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 2 DAYS, YOU PULLED THE FOOTBALL AWAY DURING THE FOOTBALL GAME AND MADE CHARLIE BROWN'S TEAM LOST! GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW! King candy: don't make me do that! I got home (2015) PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT KING CANDY, YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 3 DAYS, YOU KEPT TRYING TO GET VANELLOPE INTO TROUBLE! GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW! Doppelganger arle nadja: looks like everything went wrong, I got Clarence PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT DOPPELGANGER ARLE NADJA, YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 4 DAYS! YOU KEPT TRYING TO KILL THE REAL ARLE NADJA, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW! Trina riffin: noooooooooooooooooooooooo, I got Fritz the cat!! PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT TRINA RIFFIN, YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 1 WEEK, YOU KEPT TRYING TO GET GROJBAND INTO TROUBLE, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW lusamine: I got Coonskin? That does it! NOW DIE YOU PITFUL WORM!! PLAYSTATIONACTIONGUY3700: FUSING WITH A ULTRA BEAST IS NOT GOING TO WORK, LUSAMINE, ANYWAYS, YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 2 WEEKS, YOU KEPT TRYING TO KILL ASH, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW Muno: no! (7x) me, foofa, toodee, brodee and plex got blue gender, dj lance rock is going to kill us, can you give us Inside Out on DVD? PlayStationActionGuy3700: NO MUNO, BRODEE, FOOFA, TOODEE AND PLEX, YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 4 WEEKS, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW Dog: no! Me, cat, bear, pig, and elephant got regular show PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT, CURIOUS BUDDIES, YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 5 WEEKS, YOU REFUSED TO LEAVE MYSIA SMILES ALONE, TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW! Joe agate: no no no no no no no no, I got uncle grandpa PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT JOE AGATE, YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 6 WEEKS, YOU ARE WORSE THAN LUCY, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW! kelly: oh no, I got adventure time PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT KELLY, YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 7 WEEKS, YOU KEPT CAUSING TROUBLE FOR THE GROMS! GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW! Bummer: I got samurai 7 PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT BUMMER, YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 8 WEEKS, YOU ARE WORSE THAN KELLY, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW! Kimi: roar! Me and Jen got eureka 7 PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT, KIMI AND JEN, YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 9 WEEKS, YOU KEPT STEALING ALL SACK PERSONS PUPPETS AND THEY WANT THEIRS BACK! GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW! Susie Carmichael: holy mother of butt cheeks, I got Mary and max PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT SUSIE CARMICHAEL, YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 10 WEEKS, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW! Biskit twins: grrrrrrrr, we got family guy, now blythe is going to kill us when she sees this PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT, BISKIT TWINS, YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 1 MONTH! YOU TRIED TO GET BLYTHE BAXTER IN TROUBLE! GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW! Scanty: for the love of mayor jeff! Me and kneesocks got South park PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT SCANTY AND KNEESOCKS, YOU TWO ARE SUSPENDED FOR 2 MONTHS, YOU TRIED TO KILL PANTY AND STOCKING! GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW! Lord dominator: this is the worst day of my life, I got American dad PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT LORD DOMINATOR, YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 3 MONTHS, YOU ARE WORSE THAN COMMANDER PEEPZ, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW! Staci: my great Lois invented puss in boots (2011) on DVD, before that... PlayStationActionGuy3700: STACI, NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOUR RELATIVES, YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 4 MONTHS, YOU ANNOYED PEOPLE WITH YOUR STUPID LIES, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW Koopa troopa: oh no, I got Beavis and Butthead PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT KOOPA TROOPA, YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 5 MONTHS, YOU KEPT THROWING SHELLS AT STUDENTS, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW Wendy koopa: come on! I got Bob's burgers PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT WENDY, YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 6 MONTHS, YOU ARE WORSE THAN KOOPA TROOPA, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW Constantine: noooooooooooooo! I got the Simpsons, can you please give me Dumbo on DVD? PlayStationActionGuy3700: NO CONSTANTINE, YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 7 MONTHS, YOU KEPT IMPERSONATING KERMIT THE FROG, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW! Yuno: waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! I got ghost in the shell PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT YUNO, YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 8 MONTHS, YOUR SUCH A DISGRACEE TO ANIME, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW Grover: I got cowboy bebop? Never fear, Super Grover is here! PlayStationActionGuy3700: TURNING INTO YOUR SUPER SELF IS NOT GOING TO WORK GROVER, YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 9 MONTHS, YOU KEPT SAYING THAT YOU ARE BETTER THAN AZURA! GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW! DJ Octavio: oh no! I got the missing link PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT DJ OCTAVIO, YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 10 MONTHS, YOU TRIED TO KILL ALL THE INKLINGS! GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW Jimmy De Santa: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I got a My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic DVD PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT, JIMMY DE SANTA, YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 11 MONTHS, YOU KEPT TRYING TO GET FRANKLIN CLINTON INTO A LOT OF TROUBLE! GO THE THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW Bane-mi: waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Me and Barney got the Cleveland show PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT BANE-MI AND BARNEY, YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR THE WHOLE SCHOOL YEAR, BANE-MI, YOU TRIED TO KILL OISHI KAWAII, AND BARNEY, YOU KEPT SINGING YOUR I LOVE YOU SONG IN CLASS, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW AND NEVER COME BACK Sigma: oh great, me and Vile got project x PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT SIGMA AND VILE, YOU ARE BOTH ARE EXPELLED FOR 5 WEEKS, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW! Busby: What could possibly go wrong? I got 21 jump street PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT BUBSY, YOU ARE EXPELLED FOR 18 MONTHS, YOU KEPT SAYING WHAT COULD POSSIBLY GO WRONG NON-STOP, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW Acne: wah! (11x) I got 22 jump street PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT ACNE, YOU ARE EXPELLED FOR A YEAR, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW Kristoph: wah! (15x) I got one thousand and Abrain nights PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT KRISTOPH GAVIN, YOU ARE GETTING SENT TO CHALLENGE ISLAND, YOU MURDERED PEOPLE! GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW fred: this can't be happening, I got Chicago 10 PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT FRED, YOU ARE GETTING SENT TO PRIDE LANDS, YOU ACTED LIKE A CHIPMUNK AND I GOT ANNOYED, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW Soto: oh no, I got megamind PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT SOTO, YOU ARE GETTING SENT TO 1980, YOU ARE WORSE THAN MAELSTORM AND CRETACEOUS, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW Diluk: oh no, I got space ghost coast to coast PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT DILUK, YOU ARE GETTING SENT TO 1981, YOU ARE WORSE THAN ACNE, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW Chef pepperjack: waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! I got the amazing world of gumball PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT CHEF PEPPERJACK, YOU ARE GETTING SENT TO 1982, YOU KEPT COOKING GARBAGE FOOD, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW Wolfgang: nooooo! I got Rick and morty PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT WOLFGANG, YOU ARE GETTING SENT TO 1983, YOU KEPT PLAYING ANNOYING ROCK MUSIC! GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW Dr krankcase: come on man, I got futurama PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT DR KRANKCASE, YOU ARE GETTING SENT TO 1984, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW Excalibur: come on, this is the 1000th time you have no right to give me archer, on rule 769, you have to give me mighty morphin power rangers on DVD PlayStationActionGuy3700: NO ONE GIVES A REPLY ABOUT YOUR BOOK OF RULES, EXCALIBUR, ANYWAYS, YOU ARE GETTING SENT TO 1985, I FOLLOW THE RULES, NOT YOUR RULES, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW Shelly: oh no, I got happy tree friends PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT SHELLY MARSH, YOU ARE EXPELLED FOREVER, AND NEVER COME BACK, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW Gregory: no fair, I got Mickey mouse in vietnam PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT GREGORY, YOU ARE GETTING SENT TO 1986, YOU ARE WORSE THAN SHELLY MARSH, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW Sailor john: oh no, I got the ring PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT SAILOR JOHN, YOU ARE GETTING SENT TO 1987, YOU ANNOYED RYAN AND SKIFF, FOR NO REASON, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW Technus: oh no, I got bleach PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT TECHNUS, YOUR GETTING SENT TO 1988, YOU STOLE EVERYBODY'S ELECTRONICS, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW Queen sam: ouch! I got MAD, now I will be tortured by the face who smiles and winks PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT QUEEN SAM, YOU ARE GETTING SENT TO 1989, YOU TRIED TO KILL SAM MANSON, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW Ivy smith: no! I got heavy traffic PlayStationActionGuy3700: CORRECT, IVY SMITH, YOU ARE GETTING SENT TO COLUMBIA, ALL OF YOUR HATERS PLUS PETE DONALDSON AND SARAH CHAMPION THINK YOU ARE THE WORST BARNEY THE DINOSAUR LOVER IN HISTORY, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW! King Garon: Oh boy! I got Tarzoon: Shame of the Jungle on DVD! PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT IS CORRECT KING GARON, YOU'LL BE SENT TO ARGENTINA, YOU TRIED TO FORCE CORRIN AND AZURA TO TICKLE THEIR FEET FOR NO REASON, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW! Douglas mcnoggin as a girl: this is the worst day I had in my whole life, I got akira PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT DOUGLAS MCNOGGIN AS A GIRL, YOU WILL BE SENT TO 1998, YOU FORCED YOUR REAL CLONE TO PRETEND AS A GIRL FOR THE SLEEPOVER AND YOU TURNED THIS CLASSROOM INTO THE GATOR'S REFUGE, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW Angelica Pickles: Waaaaaaaaaahhhhh! I got Coraline PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT, ANGELICA PICKLES, YOU WILL BE SENT TO CASTLE KRAKENBURG, ALL OF THE NICKELODEON CHARACTERS PLUS JHWHIESS1999, CLAIRE STURGESS AND DANIELLE PERRY THINK YOU ARE THE WORST RUGRATS CHARACTER EVER! GO TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE RIGHT NOW! Tino: oh no! We got star wars episode III: revenge of the Sith PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT PARCHIS OF 2012, YOU ARE GETTING SENT TO 1997, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW James: man, me, Jessie and meowth got Corspe Bride PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT JESSIE, JAMES AND MEOWTH, TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OFF FOR 1990, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW! Eddie Horton as a girl: come on, I got zit the video PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT EDDIE HORTON AS A GIRL, YOU ARE GETTING SENT TO 1991, YOU ARE WORSE THAN DOUGLAS MCNOGGIN AS A GIRL, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW Metal Sonic: tell my wife I respect her! I got team america: world police PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT, METAL SONIC, YOU ARE GETTING SENT TO 1992, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW Dr eggman: oh crap! I got Ted (2012) PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT, DR EGGMAN, YOU ARE GETTING SENT TO 1993, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW Not Jason Donovan: for the love of 1983! I got watership down! PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT NOT JASON DONOVAN, YOU ARE GETTING SENT TO 1994, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW Not Ellie taylor: nooooo!!! I got Clannad after story PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT NOT ELLIE TAYLOR, YOU ARE GETTING SENT TO 1995, YOU ARE WORSE THAN NOT JASON DONOVAN, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW Not tony hadley: Gah! I got Corpse party PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT NOT TONY HADLEY, YOU ARE GETTING SENT TO DANIEL TIGER'S NEIGHBORHOOD, YOU ARE WORSE THAN NOT ELLIE TAYLOR, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW Jeffy: yay! Jeffy got the grudge, does this mean jeffy's a good boy? PlayStationActionGuy3700: NO JEFFY, YOU ARE GETTING SENT TO 1999, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW Maggie pesky: looks like it's over, I got Zombieland PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT MAGGIE PESKY, YOU YOU ARE GETTING SENT TO TO 2000, YOU TRIED TO TORTURE LLOYD'S FRIENDS! GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW Captain gutt: No! (9x) I got Kill la kill PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT CAPTAIN GUTT, YOU WILL BE SENT TO PRISON FOR 5 MINUTES, THEN EXECUTED, YOU ARE WORSE THAN SOTO, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW Lord hater: Grr! I got the plague dogs PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT, LORD HATER, YOU WILL BE SENT TO SOUTH KOREA, YOU ARE WORSE THAN LORD DOMINATOR, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW Emperor Awesome: Wa! (10x) I got Boondocks PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT EMPEROR AWESOME, YOU WILL BE SENT TO NORTH KOREA, YOU ARE WORSE THAN LORD HATER, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW! WAIT! BEFORE YOU GO, I HAVE TO TELL YOU, Y-O-U-A-R-E-N-O-T-A-W-E-S-O-M-E, YOU ARE NOT AWESOME Warren: oh no, I got space dandy, can you give me the lion king on DVD? PlayStationActionGuy3700: NO WARREN, YOU KEPT MAKING FAKE VID OPENINGS, GO TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE RIGHT NOW Moe: Um, I got Attack on Titan................! Joe: And I also got Attack on Titan. Can we have one more chance caillouftw sugarftl.......?! Can you pretty please give me What's New Scooby Doo on DVD please.....? PlayStationActionGuy3700: (in Wiseguy Voice) ABSOLUTELY NOT!!!!!!!! YOU BOTH HAVE BEEN MAKING WAY TOO MANY FAKE VHS OPENINGS AND CLOSINGS, FAKE DVD OPENINGS AND CLOSINGS, MISBEHAVING ALL THE TIME, AND BUYING CARTOON NETWORK STUFF, AND WARNER BROS. STUFF!!!!! THAT'S, IT, YOU, BOTH, IDIOTS, ARE, EXPELLED (10x repeating), FOREVER!!!!!!!!! (10x repeating) GET OUT, RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!! BOTH OF YOU, YOU, STUPIDEST, IDIOTIC, DUMBEST, PATHETIC, LOWLIEST CLASS, IDIOTS!!!!!!!!!!! (Moe and Joe runs away crying like plum pudding from strawberry shortcake) PlayStationActionGuy3700: Rachel, kemo, the dazzlings and winx mane six, I'm sorry that you had to hear me scream in a Wiseguy voice, anyways, class dismissed. Transcript Part 2/Epilogue: Meeting Mark Burnett Mark Burnett: So, Moe and Joe? What brings you two here? Moe and Joe: We both were about to ask YankieDude 5000 for What's New Scooby Doo on DVD as it is my Warner Bros. but uh, uh, instead, we both later got in dead meat for getting Attack on Titan. Mark Burnett: Moe and Joe that's right you both are expelled from school and sent to Tanzania! (In Scary Voice) GET OUT NOW! (Moe and Joe leave the screen to retreat while their angry) Moe: Curse you Iris, Curse you Giffany, Curse you Dark Magician Girl, Curse you Azura! Joe: We will be back someday and get you 4 into trouble! Mark Burnett: Angelica Pickles, why are you here? Angelica Pickles: I got Coraline on DVD. Mark Burnett: Angelica Pickles, how dare you get Coraline on DVD, that's it you're getting the chair! Angelica Pickles: No! (X30) Wah! (X28) Not the chair! Anything but the chair! Waaaaaaahhhhh! Mark Burnett: Now Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura, why are you 4 smiling? Azura: Me, Iris, Giffany, and Dark Magician Girl got Mighty Morphin Power Rangers on DVD. Mark Burnett: Congratulations! Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura for getting Mighty Morphin Power Rangers on DVD! I will call your parents as a result. Mark Burnett: (On the phone) Hello, Spark Mandrill, Flame Mammoth, Overdrive Ostrich, and Sting Chameleon this is Mark Burnett speaking. Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura got Mighty Morphin Power Rangers on DVD and they will graduate forever. Can you please pick them up, thank you. Music that played in this video *When Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura get the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers on DVD - Storm Eagle (Megaman X) *When Toad, Toadette, and Toadburt get Shimajirō DVDS - Route 209 (Pokémon Diamond and Pearl) *When Moe and Joe get Attack on Titan on DVD - Big Rock (Kevin MacLeod) Category:Dead Meat Videos Category:Longest Dead Meat Videos Category:Moe and Joe get Grounded Series Category:Grounded Videos Category:Toon girl's appearances Category:Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura cartoons